Baby Pink
by Truly Deeply Forever
Summary: What happens when Shuichi finds a baby? Find out. REALLY SAD AND CUTE STORY PLEASE READ. Don't miss the sequelcalled Daddy's little Girl.Really funny. COMPLETE!. Rated t for language. Pleas review. First Fanfic.
1. In Front Of The Door

Yeay, my first Fanfic. So Happy. Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or any of its characters.

Reviews are welcome from anyone.

Thanks

Chapter 1: In Front Of The Door

Part 1: What?

"YYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKIIIIIII" Shuichi rushed in.

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki" Shuichi ran up to the novelist holding a bundle of some sort in his arms.

"You wouldn't believe what I found in front of the door" The lead singer in Bad Luck cried.

"Your brain" Yuki mumbled frustrated.

"WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" a cry came from the bundle.

"What the hell was that" Yuki demanded.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you" Shuichi said with a grin.

Shuichi opened a small part of the bundle. A small face appeared. Yuki's cigarette fell. He glared at Shuichi.

"What the hell is this, one of your accidents Shuichi Shindo" Yuki demanded.

"YYYUUUKKII you know I would never …" Shuichi exclaimed

"Oh wouldn't you," Yuki said with a stare that said I'm-going-to-rip-your-head-off.

"Y-Yuki let me explain, I was walking here when I found a small wrapped figure in front of the door when I looked it was a baby." Shuichi explained.

"And I suppose it came with a letter saying 'take care of my baby'" Yuki said sarcastically. Shuichi's eyes widened.

"How did you know?" Shuichi asked

"It happens to a lot in tragedy novels" Yuki explained.

" Sooooooooooo" Shuichi said

"So what? OOOOHHH NNNOOO WE ARE NOT KEEPING IT" Yuki cried.

"But Yuki it's raining outside" Shuichi said looking down at the sleeping baby with compassion in his eyes.

"This house is already noisy with you in the house" Yuki glared at the baby.

"PPPLLLEEEEAAAASSSEEE YYYYUUUUUKKKIII" Shuichi said with tears in his eyes. Yuki looked at Shuichi then at the baby. He sighed.

"Oh crap I just know I'm going to regret this, Fine it can stay" Yuki finally said

"So what is it boy, or girl" he continued.

"I don't know, I didn't LOOK" Shuichi said glaring at his lover.

"Well first things first were it going to sleep" Yuki said.

"I don't know" Shuichi said. Suddenly Shuichi's head popped up, his eyes shining.

"What are you looking at me like that for; NO we are not going to do 'it' now not with that baby here." Yuki said startled and blushing at the thought.

"God is that all you think about, Gee hold the baby, I 'm going shopping, don't let it fall" Shuichi said dumping the baby in his arms.

"Wha-what! You can't just leave me here with it you don't even know what it is" Yuki said.

"It needs diapers, Bottles, milk and it'll wear white clothing until we can figure out what it is" Shuichi said going out the door.

"Whoa, why do you have to do the shopping why ca…" Yuki was cut off by a slamming door. He looked down at the baby. Why did this baby remind him of someone?

Part 2: One Night:

Shuichi rolled the cart through the store. He already had plenty of baby things. Diapers, bottles, milk, pacifiers, chew toys, shampoo, baby wipes, powder, ECT. You could say he over shopped a little too much, but you could never be too careful.

"SHUICHI" someone called. 'Oh crap these disguises aren't working any more.

"SHUICHI" some called again. Suddenly a cart was rammed into him. Shuichi braced himself against his own cart.

"Hey what the hell is your prob…Hiro?" Shuichi said.

"Hi Shuichi, oops looks like my cart slipped" Hiro said laughing.

"Yeay I'm sure" Shuichi muttered rubbing the back of his legs where the cart had hit him.

"So what are you doing in the baby section" Hiro asked looking into Shuichi's cart full of stuff.

"Oh I…um…well…see…Oh look at the time got to go Yuki's waiting for me" Shuichi said running off.

"Ok see you tomorrow" Hiro said.

When Shuichi finally got home he saw Yuki still with the baby in his arms. The baby was still asleep.

"So what did you get?" Eiri snapped glaring at his lover.

"Oh don't get cranky, I just bought a few things" Shuichi said.

"Define few" Yuki said looking at about 15 bags of baby stuff.

"Oh, cheer up Yuki this will be fun" Shuichi said kissing Yuki gently.

Since Yuki had the baby he couldn't push Shuichi away. Shuichi quite enjoyed this change. When they let go Yuki glared at him once again.

"Baka, you're having a little too much fun with this" Yuki said. Shuichi giggled and went to put away the stuff. Suddenly Shuichi heard a loud shriek. Shuichi ran to see what was going on. Yuki was struggling with the crying baby. Shuichi went over and picked up the baby. He tried cradling it, but it kept crying. He changed his diaper (after a few hundred tries he finally got it on right) but it kept crying. Finally Shuichi put a bottle into the baby's mouth (after burning himself on the stove trying to warm the milk). Shuichi and Yuki let out a sigh of relief.

"Shuichi does the baby remind you of someone?" Yuki asked. Mow that Shuichi thought of it, the baby did remind him of someone but he didn't know who.

"Nope, no one I can think of" Shuichi said. Yuki turned back to his work.

"So at least we know what it is, it's a girl" Shuichi said. "So are we going to call it baby, baby girl, or it?"

"I don't know" Yuki replied turning back to Shuichi "But I do know its going to be a long night"

I kind of like this chapter oh well please review. Oh I NEED SUGGESTIONS for the baby girl's name please send in request. I'll be working on the second one until I get a name ok.

Thank you.


	2. Shuichi And Yuki Combined?

Hi! First off all I would like to thank Angelic Starlight, TaraYuki-Uesugi, gravitation rocks, and any one else who reviewed.

I have a name in mind. I will let you know in the last chapter I really like it. Hope you will to.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own gravitation or its characters, but it's an awesome show.

Chapter 2: Yuki and Shuichi Combined?

Part 1: She Earns A Sweet Spot!

Shuichi moaned. Something soft was hitting him in the back. Shuichi tried to shrug it off.

"YUKI! I'm HELLA tired, can't you wait till tomorrow night." Shuichi exclaimed.

Yuki moaned sat up half asleep. He turned to look at the baby. Its eyes wide opened. Its mouth was making a chewing motion, and then the baby began to pout. The baby girl had been sleep between Yuki and Shuichi.

"Shuichi? I can wait but I think the baby can't." Yuki said.

"Wha- what baby? OH that baby, right" Shuichi sat up and looked at the baby it had begun to whimper from hunger.

"BAKA, GO MAKE IT A BOTTLE BEFORE IT CRIES?" Yuki cried.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO MAKE IT A BOTLLE?" Shuichi shouted back.

"BECAUSE YOU WENT SHOPPING!" Yuki said.

The baby began to utter soft cries.

"HURRY UP!" Yuki shouted.

"Ok ok, Gawd" Shuichi said grumbling.

Shuichi got up and started to leave.

"You could at least cradle it in your arms so it won't cry as hard" Shuichi said going out the bedroom door.

Yuki looked down at the baby it was still uttering cries and pouting. Yuki slowly lifted up the baby into his arms. It immediately stopped whimpering and studied Yuki's face. Yuki grinned.

"Your not so bad yourself, but you remind me of someone. Who could it be?" Yuki said out loud

Yuki stroked the baby girl's head. It giggled and smiled up at Yuki. It began toying with his hand saying random sounds

"Gag gee gobo no me boo" it said.

"Well hello to you to" Yuki said smiling.

Yuki looked at the doorway. Shuichi stood there with a bottle ready in his hand, grinning.

"H-h-how long were you standing their, you moron" Yuki cried.

"Long enough, love" Shuichi said still grinning from what he had seen.

"Great you're here now give it the damn bottle" Yuki said dumping the baby in Shuichi's arms and going back to sleep.

"Looks like you earned yourself a sweet spot in Yuki little heart! Yes you did, yes you did" Shuichi crooned at the little eating baby. Then it fell asleep. Shuichi looked at the clock. It blinked 2:30. Shuichi groaned only a few hours till he had to take a shower and get ready to go to NG. Shuichi placed the baby between himself and Yuki and fell asleep as well.

Yuki awoke a few minutes later. He just could not forget about the baby. He turned to face a sleeping baby and a sleeping Shuichi as well. The baby seemed to have Shuichi's face and nose. 'That's it! She looks just like Shuichi, but who else. She doesn't look like any of the woman I know or introduced to Shuichi. Oh Well.' Yuki thought as he gave up trying to see who else the baby looked like.

It was 7:30 when Shuichi woke up to take his shower. He got up off the bed and put a pillow in his place so the baby wouldn't fall off. It was amazing how the baby how found it's way into Yuki's sweet spot. It had taken Shuichi forever to find it. He looked at both the baby and Yuki. 'Wow!' Shuichi thought 'She has Yuki's chin, and his forehead to and even his thin lips, But who else does she look like? No girl he knew, certainly" Shuichi went into the bathroom and started to shower.

Yuki got up a few minutes after Shuichi had dressed. 'Oh crap the deadline for my new book is today' He thought looking at the baby.

"Looks like your going with Shuichi today" Yuki said reluctantly.

"What? She can't go with me Yuki we're doing another album. She might get scared of the noise" Shuichi whined.

"Baka, I have to turn in the book, besides you're the one that brought her here so she's your responsibility" Yuki said looking longingly at the sleeping baby.

"YYuuukkkiiii. You like the baby as much as I do don't you. Maybe even more" Shuichi said with a grin.

"Don't be an idiot" Yuki said turning pinkish.

"I going to shower, get dressed, and drink my coffee, aanndd you're going to take her to NG with you" Yuki said firmly.

"Fine but tomorrow you're taking care of her." Shuichi said.

After Yuki left Shuichi looked at the baby once more. It had been awake all along. He changed its diaper (this time it only took him 35 times of trying until getting it right once more, He's making progress don't you think?). He dressed the baby in a white shirt, white sweatshirt, white pants, white socks, white hat and white little booties. 'I'm going to have to go shopping again. Well at least I got the measurements right.' Shuichi thought. Shuichi was ready to go he had a gym bag full off stuff for the kid.

"Well were off say bye to daddy" Shuichi said stepping out the door.

"Yeah yeah bye" Yuki said reviewing his book. Then he looked up.

"Daddy?" Yuki cried. To late Shuichi had left.

Part 2: A Typical Day At NG.

"Shindo!" said there producer frightfully as usual.

"Where have you been your la-la…… who is that?" The producer said shocked

"Well you see…" Shuichi started.

"Unless I missed something in sex-ed I don't see how it's possible that you and Yuki could have done this unless…" Suguru said confused

"So Shu-chan when did you get the operation? Why did you get the operation? Shuichi I can't understand why you would take your own manhood for Mr. Yuki" Hiro said almost ready to cry.

"Wha… no! no no no no no no. I didn't. I just…"chichi was interrupted again.

"How did you convince Yuki to do such a thing? Shuichi I am very disappointed in you. Couldn't you tell him to prove his love in a different way! Poor guy he must be traumatized" Hiro said with a look of pain on his face.

BANG BANG. Gun shots fired off.

"Now Hiro I'm sure Shui-san has a really good explanation for this. Rriiigghhtt" K- san said.

"I found her in front of the door." Shuichi explained. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"SHUICHI!" Ryuichi exploded through the door along with Tohma and Noriko behind him.

The new comers stared wide eyed at the baby girl in Shuichi's arms.

"What happened?" said Tohma.

"A baby!" Ryuichi cried in joy. He grabbed the baby and twirled around with it. The baby girl squealed in delight.

"Look Noriko!" Ryuichi said showing Noriko the baby.

"Oh she's so cute!" Noriko said staring at Ryuichi's happy face (hmmm what could be going on? Wink wink nudge nudge)

"Shuichi found her in front of the door" Explained Hiro.

"Did anyone notice how much she looks like Shuichi and Yuki combined. I mean she has Shuichi's nose and facial shape, And Yuki's chin, forehead and lips. And her eyes are really remarkable!" Tohma said taking the baby from Ryuichi and examining its eyes.

"There hard to tell what color they are. There amethyst with some sort of gold streak" Tohma said giving the baby back to Shuichi. Everyone agreed. 'So that's who she looks like' Shuichi thought. BANG BANG gunshots came from K.

"We all have work to do" K-san said.

"I agree" Tohma said. They all went back to their work.

"Here Shuichi Ryuichi and I will carry her while you sing" Noriko said

"Thanks" Shuichi said wearily. As soon as he started singing the baby began bouncing up and down as if dancing. The entire time Shuichi sang he thought about the baby and how she seemed to make everyone love her so quickly. Her eyes shined as she watched Shuichi sing.

I love this chapter so much especially the ending. Please Review ok.

Thanks.


	3. A Day With Yuki

Thank you guys for the reviews! You guys are the best. I'm sorry this chapter took so long to publish my computer got a virus so it's running slow. Please keep suggesting and advising for the name and don't forget to review. C-ya.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gravitation or its Characters. Got it! Now let's get to the story.

"**Bold letters in parenthesis is when the other person on the telephone is talking."**

Chapter3: A Day With Yuki.

Part 1: Sing With You're Heart

"Bye Noriko and Thanks" Shouted Shuichi from the inside of NG studios.

"So are you going to bring the baby back tomorrow?" asked Hiro.

"No, I'm going to have Yuki take care of her" Shuichi replied

"Oh" Hiro said with a bit of sadness in his voice. Then his face brightened up.

"You know what you should do!" Exclaimed Hiro once again.

"What?" asked Shuichi curiously.

"You should hide a CAMERA in the house only for tomorrow to see what Yuki's really like when he's around the baby!" Hiro said excited.

"Um… I don't know Hiro Yuki might get mad." Shuichi said frowning.

"Oh come on we'll hide the tape here, Come on please" Hiro pleaded.

"Fine but I don't have a camera" Shuichi said reluctantly.

"But I do" Hiro said pulling out a small camcorder.

"Just hide it some place where you can see action, try the living room" Hiro said.

"Ok fine, bye Hiro" Shuichi said. He placed the camcorder in his backpack and headed for the door.

"Bye Shuichi" called Hiro.

Yuki sat at his laptop typing. He stopped and looked at the time. All day he had been looking at his watch to see how much longer till Shuichi and the baby would get home. He was eager to see the baby's glowing face again even though he didn't want to admit it. Yuki heard the front door being unlocked. Yuki quickly returned to his typing.

"YYYUUKKKII! We're home!" Shouted Shuichi.

"Great" mumbled Yuki trying to make it sound sarcastically as possible.

"Yuki guess what Noriko and the baby went shopping, and look isn't she cute!" Shuichi exclaimed showing the baby to Yuki.

The baby wore a light amethyst colored, knitted over coat that went to about mid-thigh and brought out her eyes perfectly. Light purple pants. White little shoes trimmed with fur. A white hat that had a ball of fur on top and was also trimmed with fur. And white mittens. She also had a gold necklace around her throat. Yuki read it. It said: Daddy's Little Girl. This almost made Yuki cry, but since he was so good at hiding his emotions of course he didn't.

"Noriko wanted to get her a barrette but since she doesn't have any hair, she decided to get her a hat" Shuichi giggled.

"Baka, don't grow attached to her, we aren't going to keep her" Yuki said. 'I always say that but I never mean it' Yuki thought with a grin, pleased with himself.

"I know, I know" Shuichi said. 'He always says that but never means it' Shuichi thought shaking his head.

Shuichi placed the baby bag and his own on the floor. He sat down on the couch and began singing a song to the baby.

"Ya ya ya ata ata ata" The baby said as if she were singing along.

"Very good! Yeay" Shuichi said clapping his hands. The baby giggled.

"Remember to always sing with your heart, and it doesn't matter what other people think of you. Yes that's right, yup yup" Shuichi crooned.

"Why are you talking to it, she doesn't understand you, you idiot" Yuki said.

"You don't know that, sometimes babies are smarter than we think" Shuichi said defensively.

"You don't have to know it, its logical" Yuki said turning back to his work. He really wanted to be with the baby instead of writing this stupid book. 'But' He thought 'tomorrow it's my turn'. Yuki smiled at the thought, but kept himself quiet.

"Hey Yuki" Shuichi called.

"What" Yuki replied.

"Did you notice that the baby looks like us combined?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Shindo, She couldn't possibly" Yuki said. Then he realized that Shuichi was right. That's why she looked so familiar. She looked like Shuichi and himself. Yuki stopped typing in shock at what he had just realized. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Moshi, Moshi Shindo here"

"**Shuichi its Mika can I talk to Yuki for a minute"**

"Oh hi Mika you want to talk to Yuki?" Shuichi said looking at Yuki.

Yuki rolled his eyes. 'She's just going to say 'what's this that you had a baby!'' Yuki thought. He walked over to the phone, grinning, and took it from Shuichi who had a sympathetic look on his face.

"Moshi, Moshi Yuki speaking" Yuki responded.

"**Eiri what's this about a baby!" Mika cried.**

"Shuichi found it outside in the front door"

"**Tohma said it looks like you and Shuichi combined, you guys didn't do anything stupid did you?"**

"So what if one of us took our own manhood, it's not your business"

"**YUKI? How-how could you!"**

"I didn't, no one did, he just found it, quit being noisy" Yuki hung up the phone.

Shuichi giggled at what Yuki had said to his sister. 'She's probably having a heart attack' Shuichi grinned, bouncing the baby up and down.

Later Yuki walked down the hallway and noticed Shuichi's room hadn't been used. In fact almost all of his stuff had been moved to Yuki's bedroom. 'I guess it's better for the baby' thought Yuki going into his own bedroom and laying down on his bed. Shuichi came into the bedroom with a sleeping baby. The baby now had now had on small pink pajama pants, a light purple sweatshirt, and white socks. She was so adorable and elegant at the same time. Shuichi laid the baby on the bed next to Yuki, and then lay down himself.

"Yuki?" Shuichi said.

"What!" Yuki said with his eyes closed.

"You do know tomorrow your going to baby sit right?" Shuichi asked.

"Fine, fine" Yuki said and he fell asleep.

Shuichi leaned over and kissed Yuki gently and then the baby. Once he was sure they were both fully asleep he got up and went to the living room. He took out the camcorder and placed it right beside Yuki's desk were it wasn't visible and went back to sleep.

Part 2: The Day Begins

Yuki woke up at 1:30 in the morning. He turned to look at the baby. She was wide awake playing with her hands. She was a chubby little thing (they say the fatter you are when you're a baby the skinnier you'll be). She looked up at him and smiled reaching up to him.

"Dada" She said to Yuki's surprise.

"Yes that's right!" He said with joy in his eyes and picked her up.

Who new that one little word could make someone so happy.

"Are you hungry?" Yuki crooned. She giggled delighted.

Yuki looked over at Shuichi. He was still asleep. He got up with the baby still in his arms and went to the kitchen. He found a bottle already made. 'Shuichi must've left it for the morning' Yuki thought. He sat on the couch and started to feed the baby. She drank her bottle, never taking her eyes of him, and he her. When she finished she curled up closed to Yuki's chest once more. Yuki checked her diaper to make sure she wouldn't wake up later. She still had a lot of room. So he reluctantly took her back to his room and placed her on the bed. Then he lay down facing her. She snuggled closer to him, and yawned. Yuki put a hand on her and fell asleep as well.

"YYUUKKII! I'm leaving, I left some bottles ready and don't forget to change her before she takes her bottle, then after she'll either play or go to sleep" Shuichi grinned.

"Are you going to be alright, llooovve" Shuichi crooned.

"She'll be fine hurry up and leave before I change my mind about this, you damn brat" Yuki snapped.

"Well I'm off" Shuichi left.

"Well what do we do first" He asked the baby girl. The kid shrieked in happiness.

"How about a toy, let's see" Yuki walked up to a bunch of bags. He looked through each one of the bags. Looking for a chew toy. He finally found one to his approval and gave it to her. She took it willingly. Yuki sat down on the couch looking at the playing baby in his arms. 'I wonder' Yuki pondered. He got up and placed the baby on her belly on the floor, where he could watch her closely. He went to the box were Shuichi kept all of his CD's and Music Video's. H e found the video with the song Shuichi would sing with the baby. He turned on the TV and played the MV. He went over and picked up the baby and placed her on his lap, facing the TV. Then the video began to play. She started smiling and laughing bouncing up and down once again.

"To pee do da kee" She said looking up at him and pointing to the TV

"Yes that's right, It's the guy who brought you home isn't it" Yuki said.

Yuki looked at the singing Shuichi. He had been so happy now that the baby was with them. When the video ended the baby girl had fallen fast asleep. Yuki kissed the baby gently and took her to the bedroom. He went back to the living room and picked up his laptop and took it back with him to the sleeping baby.

Yuki decided to do some research on babies. He typed in the word. He scrolled down looking at the results. Most of them were for adoption. Suddenly Yuki had an idea. He dialed Tohma's office number, using the bedroom phone.

"**Moshi, Moshi Tohma here"**

"Tohma its Yuki"

"**Oh Yuki what can I do for you today?"**

"I was wondering if you could help me with the baby"

"**What kind of help?"**

"Adoption"

"**Oh that kind I see. You want me to help you get the adoption things settled so you and Shuichi can keep it, but you don't want Shuichi to know because he going to hold it over your head. Correct?"**

Tohma as always was correct.

"Look I just want you to set everything with the baby with out telling Shindo. Can you do that or not" snapped Yuki.

"**Alright Yuki I'll see what I can do. Good-bye."**

Yuki hung up the phone and looked down at the baby, and smiled. He had a feeling that there was something special inside her that made everyone smile. Even the coldest heart could be warmed by that smile of hers.

sigh I like this one it's nice. The next chapter is saddening something happens to the baby but I'm not telling not yet. Please review. I update at least once a day.

Bye


	4. GoodBye My Love

Thanks again everybody for your votes and reviews. Now prepare your self because in this chapter you're going to want to yell out. NNNNNOOOOO. Trust me. So enjoy. I updated because some people were conserned about the tempature so. More reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own gravitation or its characters.

Chapter 4: Good-Bye My Love

Part 1: Are You Her Guardian

"Well I'm off Good-bye" Shuichi cried leaving.

"Hurry up and leave your giving me a headache, you moron" Yuki snapped holding the baby girl in his arms.

It had been a week since Shuichi had found her. Today it was Yuki's turn once again to take care of her. Yuki didn't mind, in fact he loved taking care of her. But as usual he didn't like to show it. On this particular day he was really mad at Shuichi. This had been his 2nd day with the baby. Yuki had found a tape showing himself and the baby.

Flashback:

Shuichi came home grinning.

"Why the hell are you so happy?" Yuki had said.

"Oh nothing you little sweet thing you" Shuichi said.

"Shindo have you been drinking again?" Yuki had asked.

"Nooope, Tee hee" Shuichi giggled.

"I'm off to sleep, Bye" Shuichi went to sleep next to the baby.

'I wonder' Yuki thought. He went over to Shuichi's back pack. He found a tape labled. Secret. 'Secret huh?' Yuki put in the video. The video showed Yuki on his first day taking care of the baby. Playing with her and smiling. He had felt his face flush bright red. Yuki grinned he went over next to his desk and found the small camcorder. He put in the tape and recorded over it. Then he put the tape back. The next day Shuichi came back with a long face. Yuki went over and kissed him.

"That'll teach you a lesson" Yuki had said with a grin.

Present.

At the beginning of the day the baby slept, played, ate, and watched videos, but today she was really slow. She barely smiled and she was really pale. Yuki took her temperature it was 110 degrees.

Yuki kept her beside him at all times. She didn't want to eat or play. She didn't even giggle once. Suddenly the baby began turning purplish blue. Yuki panicked he had to get her to a doctor fast. He called an ambulance. After he hung up her hands and feet were cold and were also turning blue. When n the ambulance got there they took her immediately. She began shaking tremendously.

"She's going in to a seizure, quick inside" Said the paramedic to the others. They drove off.

Yuki followed closely in his own car. When they finally got to the hospital they rushed her in. Yuki tried to follow but the nurses didn't let him. He decided to call Shuichi.

"**Moshi, Moshi Hiro speaking" **

"Hiro! Tel Shuichi to come to the hospital right away something happened to the baby" Yuki said with panic.

"**Right away" Then he hung up.**

After about an hour. K-san, Ryuichi, Noriko, Hiro, Suguru, Tohma, Mika, Tatsuha, Ayaka, Shuichi and everyone else came into the waiting room.

"Yuki what happened!" Shuichi cried with tears in his eyes. He ran into Yuki and hugged him. Yuki felt tears run down his cheeks as well. When they looked up everyone had tears, hoping that the little baby would not be harmed temporally or permanently.

"Yuki Usiegi?" A nurse called.

"Here" Yuki said wiping his tears.

"The baby just went through her seizure she's going in to shock we need to be really careful or else…" She didn't dare say the rest.

"Isn't their anything you can do" Shuichi asked

"I'm so sorry" The nurse said and left.

"No" whispered Shuichi falling to his knees as if defeated.

"I'm so sorry Shu" Hiro said. Shuichi nodded. Yuki hugged Shuichi tightly

"We didn't even get to name her." Shuichi whispered.

"I know I know shhhh it's not over yet" Yuki assured him.

After a couple of hours. The nurse returned,

"She past the seizure and the shock it was a virus that had caused this but she survived now she's resting, Now I only need you to fill out these forms so you can take her home" She said handing Yuki the papers.

Yuki and Shuichi hugged, so did Mika and Tohma, Noriko and K-san, Tatsuha and Ryuichi, Ayaka and Hiro, and Suguru hugged one of the nurses.

Yuki looked down at the papers. Oh no! How were they going to get out of this one?

"Shuichi we're not her parents or guardians" Yuki said calmly. A look of worry came on his face.

"Oh no! Yuki they can't keep her we almost lost her once I don't want to lose her now" Shuichi cried.

Tohma and Mika chatted then they left without saying a word. Yuki went over to the counter.

"Miss we're not the baby's guardians or parents we just found her about a week ago" Yuki explained.

"Oh I se well I'll have Social Services come and pick he up then, I'm sorry" She said.

"No Yuki!" Shuichi cried.

"I'm sorry Shuichi" cried Yuki once more. The people from social services came and took the baby. Yuki and Shuichi watched helplessly as they left with her. There was nothing they could do. Not any more. They watched them leave. She had left them only memories and nothing more.

"Good-bye..." whispered Shuichi.

"...my love" whispered Yuki.

sob so tear sad crying. Sometimes I surprise myself. The virus that I described here actually happened to my baby brother and sister. It was so scary. Ok people tomorrow at 2:00 I will announce the winner for her name so submit those votes. sobs Stay tuned for a surprise ending folks. Don't forget people Ryuichi's birthday is this friday.

Bye.


	5. And The Sun Comes Over The Mountains

Sorry if the last chapter was too small and fast, but I couldn't wait. Anyway thank you for your votes. Hope you like the last chapter. And don't worry if your names didn't get picked I' m probably gonna use them for my second fic. The second one is the sequel so don't miss it. Until then C-Ya.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITATION OR ITS CHARACTERS, GET IT STRAIGHT.

Chapter 5: And The Sun Comes Over The Mountain:

Part 1: Hard To Let Go 

"Shuichi you don't have to work today you know that" Yuki said.

"I know but I can't stay in the past forever" Shuichi said managing a small smile.

It had been 2 days since the social services had taken the baby girl. Everyone seemed to be in a trance after that. Shuichi insisted on working since then. But Yuki new Shuichi was still very depressed.

"Good-bye Yuki" Shuichi said glumly. And walked out the door, closing it silently behind him.

Shuichi had changed. He was now quieter, and less active. He had grown pale from lack of food, and sleep.

'I have to do something' Yuki thought 'But what?' Yuki sat on the couch and pulled his head back and closed his eyes falling asleep.

Dream:

"_Dada" The baby girl shrieked in delight seeing Yuki._

"_Yes, that's right love" Yuki replied._

_Shuichi was holding the baby smiling up at his lover._

"_Yuki she looks just like us, As if we were one" Shuichi said._

"_I wove you daddies" She seemed to say. _

"_Don't ever leave me daddy" The baby yelled as the image of Shuichi and the baby began to fade._

_The last sentence echoed over and over again._

Awakening:

Yuki opened his eyes. He put his hand over his head. How he wished to hold her once more. Suddenly the door bell rang. 'Holy crap' Yuki thought. He opened the door. Tohma and Mika stood there.

"Yuki we have something to tell you" Tohma said.

"It's about the baby" Mika said.

* * *

NG:

"Shindo Tohma asked me to have you sign these papers" K-san said

"Alright" Shuichi said and signed all the papers, and handing them to K-san once again.

"Shuichi are you ok?" Hiro asked.

Shuichi looked up at him.

"Of course why do you ask?" Shuichi replied.

"You seem pale, are you eating well, do you get enough sleep?" Hiro asked.

"Or more importantly, do you still miss the baby?" Fugisaki asked correct as usual.

"I admit I do, it's just so hard to let go of things like the baby" Shuichi said.

"We didn't even give her a name" Shuichi whispered.

"I understand. How is Yuki taking it?" Hiro asked.

"He's doesn't say anything, and when he does it's always to see if I'm alright" Shuichi said.

"I see, you know Mr. Shindo maybe Yuki misses the baby as well, maybe even more" Suguru concluded.

"Don't be and idiot, Fugisaki" Hiro snapped.

"No, he's right. In that tape Yuki cared for the baby, He had treated it like it was a part of him, She was apart of him, She always made him smile and made his eyes shine so bright, you'd never guess" Shuichi said.

"She made him into the person I've wanted to bring out in to the world. She made us realize everything good around us" Shuichi said smiling.

"Don't be ridiculous Shindo" Hiro said in shock.

"Mr. Nakona I think in a way Shuichi is right, Have you noticed that everyone is acting like there actual lovers. That baby made them realize how fortunate it is to have one another." Fugisaki said.

"I see" Hiro Finally said

"She changed us all, I guess that's why they say babies are miracles" Hiro said.

* * *

Part 2: The Ending Of My Book

"I'm home Yuki" Shuichi said he ran up to Yuki and kissed him hard and long.

"What's this for" Yuki asked.

"Oh nothing" Shuichi said. Shuichi noticed a sort of tease in Yuki's eyes.

"Yuukkiii! What did you do?" Shuichi asked suspiciously.

"I have something that you and I have yearned for a long enough time" Yuki said in a low voice.

"Y-Yuki?" Shuichi said.

"Close your eyes and follow me" Yuki whispered.

Shuichi did as he was told. When they got to a stop Yuki kissed Shuichi gently and quickly.

"Open yours eyes" Yuki whispered.

Shuichi opened his eyes and could not believe what he was seeing. His old bedroom was now painted a light pastel pink. White fine furniture, light pink wall-to-wall carpeting, small dim lights around the room with lace trimmed lap shades, small stuffed toys, And in the way back of the room there was a crib laced with pink bows and silk laces. Shuichi went over to the crib. There lying fast asleep, was the baby that both Shuichi and Yuki had grown to love.

"Y-Yuki how…" Shuichi began never taking his eyes off the sleeping baby.

"Tohma and Mika helped me with the adoption process. The papers K-san had you sign were the adoption papers" Yuki explained.

"Oh, Yuki" Shuichi whispered with tears running down his face.

"All we have to do is name her" Yuki said.

"Yukiko Suki Shindo-Usiegi" Shuichi whispered.

"Alright love" Yuki said.

"I've got it. And the sun came over the mountains oncemore" Yuki exlaimed having thought of the ending to his book.

"So may it be" whispered Shuichi.

For the rest of the day Yuki and Shuichi spent there time with the baby. Even Tohma let everyone have the day off. So everyone could visit Yukiko Suki Shindo-Usiegi.

* * *

sigh I love this story. Oh I almost forgot this is what happened after Yuki and Shuichi got the baby. 

Tohma and Mika had a son named Kiyoshi which means quiet.

Ayaka and Hiro had a daughter named Yume which means beauty or dream.

K-san had a boy named Ronin which means Samurai without a master. (K-san got divorced)

Noriko ha a girl (by accident but was still happy) named Nami which means a wave.

Ryuchi and Tetsuah decided to have a son to ( he felt left out) Named Yoshi which means better

Aizawa also had a son named Taro which means plentiful.

Suguru says "I prefer not to have one but thanks"

So as you can see everyone was inspired. Don't miss out on mysequel daddy's little girl. Just click on my name then the title and enjoy!

BYE-BYE


End file.
